Piano Antics
by ebb in and away
Summary: Adam is home alone when his friend Raelyn comes in, more than a little upset. Using previous piano lessons and a good song that they both enjoy, Adam endeavors to put the smile back on Raelyn's face. Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, Adam Banks, or the song "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" by Queen. I don't own Queen. I'm not making money from this...(continued inside).


Piano Antics

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, Adam Banks, the Banks family, or the song "Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy" by Queen. I don't own Queen. I'm not making money from this, just working on my writing skills and having a bit of fun in the process.

* * *

Raelyn nearly burst through the door of the Banks' home, did slam the door shut, and stomped into the kitchen. Adam was looking at the doorway as she walked into the room, and he cocked his head to one side at the sight of his friend's face.

"Everything alright?"

She sat on the bar stool across the counter from him, folding her arms and glaring at the countertop. Adam patiently watched and waited for Raelyn to respond.

"He cheated on me."

The muttered statement reached Adam's ears just before Raelyn stood up and walked out of the room. He quickly followed her, grabbing her arm before she could leave the house.

"Come on. My parents will be gone for at least another hour."

He led her into the sitting room, taking a seat on the piano bench and pulling her down beside him.

"Adam, come on, I'm not in the mood."

Adam completely ignored her, putting his fingers to the keys.

"_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things. We can do the tango just for two. I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings, be a valentino just for you…_"

Raelyn rolled her eyes as Adam flashed her a cheesy grin.

"_Ooh love, ooh Loverboy. What're you doin' tonight?_"

Raelyn refused to sing along, so Adam continued without her._  
_"_Set my alarm, turn on my charm, that's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy. Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster). Ooh Ooh can you feel my love heat? Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love_…"

Adam nodded towards his lap and Raelyn bit her lip in an attempt to not smile. _  
_"_And tell me how do you feel right after-all, I'd like for you and I to go romancing. Say the word, your wish is my command. Ooh love - Ooh loverboy. What're you doin' tonight? …Write my letter, feel much better, use my fancy patter on the telephone. When I'm not with you, I think of you always, I miss you…  
When I'm not with you, think of me always, I love you…Love you…_"

Raelyn finally cracked a smile as Adam leaned towards her and batted his eyes. She joined in with singing the song, trying not to laugh as Adam made exaggerated facial expressions with the lyrics.

"_Hey boy where'd you get it from? Hey boy where did you go?"_

_"I learned my passion in the good old  
fashioned school of loverboys. Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely.  
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine. Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely. Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it). Ooh love, Ooh loverboy.  
What're you doin' tonight?"_

Raelyn shot Adam a look as she replied.

"_Hey boy."_

As he had always done, Adam ignored her._  
_

"_Everything's all right, just hold on tight, that's because I'm a good old fashioned loverboy."_

Adam brought the song to a close, which cued Raelyn's laughter. Adam grinned at her as she tried to catch her breath, loving how much happier she was now compared to when she had arrived.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of her hockey star best friend.

"Much. Thanks Adam, I really needed that."

He rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

"Well, duh."

Raelyn playfully punched his arm and laughed when he pretended that it had hurt, rolling off of the piano bench while clutching his arm. She shook her head as she watched him.

"Some hockey player you are, can't even take a fake punch…"

She squeaked as Adam leapt up and tackled her, taking her to the floor with him.

__

Author's Note: Please review and let me know what you think! I'm considering expanding on Raelyn's character in other oneshots/larger stories, but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!


End file.
